Treasures
Treasures are special items that are earned by completing chapters. They perform some type of special ability to help Lex. In Bookworm Adventures, Lex can only hold three treasures at a time. In Bookworm Adventures, Vol. 2, Lex can only hold two treasures and one companion at a time. Treasures can upgrade and replace others at times. Treasures Book 1: Oedipus Lex * Bow of Zyx (boosts damage for words using the letters 'x', 'y', or 'z') * Golden Fleece (adds a full heart to Lex's health) * Poseidon's Shield (absorbs a half-heart of damage from all enemy attacks) * Icarus Sandals (sometimes resists stun) * Hephaestus's Hammer (adds a half-heart to all of Lex's attacks) * Boots of Theseus Icarus Sandals (always resists stun) * Arch of Xyzzy Bow of Zyx (greatly boosts damage for words using the letters 'x', 'y', or 'z') * Hand of Hercules Hephaestus's Hammer (adds a full heart to all of Lex's attacks) * Aegis of Athena Poseidon's Shield (absorbs a full heart of damage from all enemy attacks) * Medusa Bust (chance to resist petrify and power-down) Book 2: Arabian Knight * Cloak of Shades (chance to resist poison) * Jeweled Key (increases gem frequency) * Tome of Ancients (bonus damage for words relating to 'color') * Sphinx Lantern (boosts effects of healing potions) * Wooden Parrot (all 'r' tiles cause double damage) * Endless Gem Pouch Jeweled Key (greatly increases gem frequency) * Robe of the Unseen Cloak of Shades (chance to resist poison and fire) * Genie Lamp Sphinx Lantern (boosts effects of healing and power-up potions) * Tablet of the Ages Tome of Ancients (using words related to 'color' causes extra damage and heals Lex) * Scimitar of Justice (causes all gems to cause more damage) Book 3: Lexonomicon * Magistrate's Map (increases potion drop) * Wanderer's Hourglass (lengthens poison and burn damage to enemies) * Gargantuan Girdle (partially resists tile smash and tile lock) * Wolfbane Necklace (extra damage for 'mammal' words) * Silver Compass Magistrate's Map (greatly increases potion drop) * Grim's Timepiece Wanderer's Hourglass (greatly lengthens poison and burn damage to enemies) * Quadrumvir Signet (spelling words with 'qua' in them causes extra damage and purifies Lex) * Immortal Wrapping Gargantuan Girdle (mostly resists tile smash and tile lock) * Slayer Talisman Wolfbane Necklace (spelling 'mammal' words causes enemies to suffer more damage and bleed) * Magic Pen (sometimes can stun enemies) Bookworm Adventures, Vol. 2 Tutorial * Breakfast (does not have abilities, so it is best not to pick it in any level) Book 4: Fractured Fairytales * Bovine Boosters (adds a quarter-heart of damage to Lex's attacks) * Mac's Almanac (adjectives are now bonus words) * Singing Harp (all ailments last one less turn) * Just Right Porridge (Lex always resists stun) * Gumdrop Necklace (slightly increases gem effects, like adding a turn when using ailment gems) * Mad Hat (scramble for a random gift/gem tile) * Looking Glass Singing Harp (all ailments and tile effects last one less turn) * Eat Me, Drink Me (chance of dropping a potion from an enemy's grave is increased) Book 5: The Monkey King * Tiger's Tooth (sometimes can cause enemies to bleed) * Tao of Lex (immune to tile smash) * Master's Zodiac Mac's Almanac (verbs are now bonus words) * Super Sutra (slightly increases all healing effects) * Collapsible Iron Rod Gumdrop Necklace (greatly increases gem effects) * Book of Dead Super Sutra (increases all healing effects) * Celestial Key (double-letter words become bonus words. Note that they need to be close to each other, like with the word "need" in this sentence) * Enlightenment Tao of Lex (immune to tile smash and tile lock) Book 6: Astounding Planet * Impossible Engine Bovine Boosters (adds three quarter-hearts of damage to Lex's attacks) * Monkey Paw Tiger's Tooth (chance of making enemies bleed is increased) * Time Helmet Mad Hat (scramble for a random gift, this time, with a higher chance of getting better ones) * Magic Pen (spell words related to 'words' for extra damage) * Magic Pen Cap Magic Pen (spell words related to 'words' for extra damage) * Semi-flange Celestial Key (spell words with double letters "ex: moo" for bonus damage) * Escape Button Eat Me, Drink Me (chance of getting a potion from an enemy's grave is greatly increased) * Champion's Cake Breakfast (Increases all points scored in Adventure Replay Mode) Trivia *In Bookworm Adventures, you have 18 treasures (considering upgraded treasures as one unit). In the sequel, you have fewer treasures; 13, to be exact. This is due to the addition of Companions. *Even though you cannot have the treasures from the first game in the second one (apart from the Magic Pen), you can still see some of them on the Hall of Fame in the main menu. *The Magic Pen is the only treasure that appeared in both games; however, its effects are different. In the first game, it gives a chance to stun, while in the sequel, words based on word terms (such as "verb", "adjective" and "simile") will become bonus words. **It is also the treasure with the shortest upgrade time (in the sequel), receiving an upgrade literally in the next chapter. Gallery Treasure-room-580x435.jpg|All of the treasures in Bookworm Adventures Bookworm treasure room.jpg|All of the treasures and companions in Bookworm Adventures, Vol. 2 Category:List of Treasures Category:Treasures